Ouranos
Ouranos is a Caster-Type, Ancient Spell, and variation of Light Magic. Description Ouranos is a Caster Type magic that uses powerful light beams. The difference between this magic and normal Light Magic, is that Ouranos uses darkened light, making it appear as though it's the night sky. These dark light beams are much more powerful than regular light beams. The user is also capable of transforming into the darkened light, and can create various constructs of light to fight with. Usually the user can use this magic to create sheets of seemingly infinite space, as the colorization messes with the senses, and causes confusing illusions. This can also be used to deal powerful blunt damage, as opposed to normal Light Magic, which does piercing damage, although it can also be sharpened into beams to do piercing damage. Whenever Oscar Miles, a practitioner of this magic, uses a spell he says an incantation, although this is more of a preference, as he can use the spells without the incantation. Spells Oscar's Spells * Falling Stars: Oscar's signature move. He holds out his hands creating a dome of his light above his opponent. He then bombards them with beams of his darkened light, greatly damaging them. The incantation is: "From the God's shrine on the top of the mountains, the heaven's open up. Falling Stars!" * Gaia Meeting: Similarly to Falling Stars, Oscar creates a dome of darkened light above his opponent. He then brings down the dome with incredible force, crushing whoever is beneath. He usually uses this as a follow up to Falling Stars. The incantation is: The night arrives to meet with the earth. Gaia Meeting! * Banishment: Oscar surrounds his opponent with his darkened light, completely encompassing them in a dense wall of what appears to be the night sky. This leaves them unable to navigate, and if they're unable to escape, will drive them to insanity if left inside long enough. The incantation is: The Morning Sun arises to remove the Night Sky. Banishment! * Aphrodite: Oscar bends the light he creates in order to create a beautiful person. The beauty of this construct is so divine that only the truly emotionless or anyone without even the smallest bit of lust is immune. Despite the name of the spell, the figure created can be male or female. The incantation is: From the death of some, comes the beauty of others. A perfect celestial being: Aphrodite! * Atlas: Oscar covers his fists with his light. He then delivers a powerful blow to his opponent. This spell is easily capable of breaking bones. The Incantation is: With the strength to hold up the sky: Atlas! * Olympus Mons: From a high altitude, Oscar fires a powerful beam downwards at his opponent. This is Oscar's most powerful spell. The incantation is: The power of the first King of the Gods. Bestowed upon me to defeat all enemies. The power of the God's kingdom: Olympus Mons! Trivia This Magic is a reference to Uranus, the first king of the Gods in Greek Mythology, and the embodiment of the sky. All of the Ouranos spell names are based off of something Uranus did in Greek Mythology. Category:Ancient Spell Category:Light Magic